Storms
by Wr1
Summary: There's a thunder storm and someone is scared. But the question is are thunder storms really that bad? I'm really no good when it comes to summaries. Don't let it put you off. Please enjoy and review. And the rating at because I get a bit paranoid.


**_I know another story but the weather has been awful where I am and it kind of inspired me. So I decided to spend my day off indoors writing and lounging about. Whoever was stupid enough to go out in the rain and thunder I salute you. Anyway enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy and please review :) xx_**

Loud grumbles were heard in the sky with the odd flash of white light appearing. The rain heavy as it fell from the sky, making the pitter patter against the window more pronounced.

Sighing Lucy threw back the covers as she sat on the edge of the bed. The bloody storm had woken her up. Glancing at the clock she took note of the time. 3:45 am. Great! If going to work in this weather wasn't going to be bad enough she had to be tired on top of it.

Stalking across the bedroom towards the window she glanced at the street below. Puddles had formed everywhere and she knew some parts of the city would be flooded by morning. No matter how good the drainage system is. There was also some poor bugger running through the rain, coat over his head as he beaded towards the entrance of the building. Either he was drunk or really late home from work. A stray cat stalked across the pavement and made for shelter in an alcove, covered in darkness.

Turning on her heel she made her way back past the bed and towards her doorway, the occasional grumble sounding. At the moment she envied the person who could sleep through the racket the heavens were producing. Shaking her head to get rid of the sleepiness she made her way out of her bedroom and towards the living room; she was not excepting what she saw next.

On the sofa in the corner Lee was huddled up with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around him. The tv was off and he bore the expression of a scared child. What on earth?

"You ok?" Lucy questioned Lee as he jumped out of his skin and then relaxed for a bit. That was until another clap of thunder and lightening was heard and he averted back to his original position.

Making her way across to the sofa she sat down next to him and watched him closely. Ok so he was scared of thunderstorms. That was...unexpected.

"You ok?" Lucy repeated but now in a whisper. Lucy knew this was a stupid question, it was obvious he wasn't but she just wanted confirmation. He might have just watched a horror film on his own. In the dark. During a thunderstorm. That would set anyone off into a state.

"Hmm yeah. I'll be fine," he mumbled as he watched the blank screen of the telly.

"C'mon what's wrong?" Of course she knew the answer but she couldn't help until his nerves had settled a bit.

"Don't want to say," Lee answered very much like a child. Sighing Lucy pulled her legs up to rest under her as she leant her head on her arm.

"Is it the storm?" Damn she was good! Although to be honest he was making it quite obvious. No point in denying it was there? But Lee was Lee and he wasn't going to say it out loud so he just nodded his head in agreement,"What about it?"

"Don't know," but of course he knew and he knows that she knows and she knows that he knows that she knows what he knows.

"Scared?" A simple one worded question that would only require a simple answer.

"A bit," he mumbled feeling decidedly stupid and then cowardly when he jumped at the next grumble.

"Is it the storm itself or just elements of it?"

Sighing at the inquisition he answered,"the lightening."

"Ok. So why does the lightening scare you?" Now she was beginning to sound like a counsellor and if she did he'd go and hide himself in his bedroom away from his landlady.

"Nearly got hit by lightening as a child,"Lee informed as Lucy's face turned into one of understanding,"can we drop it now?" He asked with another jump as white light filled the flat.

"Sorry," Lucy apologised as she smiled weakly at him,"have you been to sleep at all?" She asked worried that he hadn't.

"No," he revealed in a sigh form as Lucy's face turned back into one of concern.

"Are you planning on sleeping out here?" She asked now for the first time noticing the duvet on the floor by her feet. A nod was her reply,"mind if I join you then?" She added as she picked up the duvet.

"No," Lee said with a small smile. Company would do him good. It might quell the fear he had coursing through him at the moment and was trying to keep concealed,"how are we..." He trailed off as he eyed the sofa. It was too small for them to fit top to tail.

"Umm.." Lucy pondered as threw some of the back cushions off, leaving more space for them to lie,"I'm not sleeping top to tail. You don't mind do you?" And he knew what she was talking about.

Shaking his head he got up and on to his feet as he removed some more cushions and placing his pillow there instead. Sighing he went and laid down with his back right up against the back of the sofa as Lucy went and laid down next to him. Grabbing the duvet she pulled it up over them.

"Sounds like it's stopped," Lee whispered hopefully as he faced her. But he spoke too soon as a loud grumble became apparent and a numerous amount of white light flashed on and off. Squealing a bit Lee pulled himself closer to Lucy and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Shh..it's going to be ok," Lucy whispered soothingly as she decided what to do with her hands. Moving her arm over she rubbed his back.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder as she chuckled slightly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she whispered back before instructing him to get some sleep.

"Night, Lucy," he continued to mutter against her shoulder.

"Night, Lee," and with that she kissed the top of his head as they both fell into sleep. The thunder and lightening calming down for a bit.

Lucy was the first to awaken in the morning, the rain still falling heavily. When she finally decided to open her eyes she remembered that she was in fact sleeping on the sofa with Lee who was now pressed against her back with an arm around her waist. Keeping her securely in place.

Sighing she found she could do nothing to move him and not wake him up. To be fair he had been up most of the night scared. Reaching for the remote on the coffee table she managed to switch the television on.

The news was obviously on about the weather and the damages it had caused in the city and across the country. Sighing Lucy realised she wouldn't be able to go to work today without a) getting drenched and b) managing to avoid the flooded areas which had decided to be everywhere.

Lucy had to chuckle when she felt Lee press his head into her shoulder and mumbled something incomprehensible as he slept. And she had to giggle when he begun snoring softly. He must be tired then.

Sighing she flicked through the television. Why was there nothing good on at seven in the morning? Settling on some repeat of some old drama she begun thinking.

Why hadn't she bothered moving yet? Why didn't she want to move? Why did this seem strangely comforting and not wrong? Why on earth was her hand resting on top of his? And why had their legs suddenly tangled together? Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to concentrate on the television in front of her. This was either going to end well or really badly.

Lucy knew she had fallen asleep when she woke up next and checked the time on the television. Ten she must have been tired as well. She had to jump slightly when she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

"Morning."

"Good morning," she greeted back as she twisted to face him. Lee's arm still around her and their legs still entangled.

"Thank you for last night," he said sincerely as Lucy nodded her head.

"No problem. I'm going to get us a cuppa," Lucy begun as Lee tightened his grip on her.

"You're warm. Don't move," he exclaimed like a child as Lucy rolled her eyes but had to move her arm around him not to get it squashed.

"Ok I won't move," she said with a scrunch of her face.

"Good. Fancy a movie day today?" He questioned as rain falling filled his ears.

"Sounds like a good plan," Lucy agreed as she nodded against his chest,"ok I've really got to go and get something to drink."

"One thing," Lee said suddenly as Lucy's face became to be in front of his.

"What?" She asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

"This," and with that Lee kissed her quickly before pulling back with a shy smile to match Lucy's surprised smile. Storms might not be so bad after all.


End file.
